Just a crush Right?
by whelmed robin
Summary: Beastboy starts having feelings for a certain birdboy and says to himself "its just a crush" but he makes the biggest mistake by telling cyborg, who does everything to get them together!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a crush... Right?**_

Notes: As i have said before i love Beastboy and Robin, So why not write a fic about them! Yes iv'e done one before but it dosen't count :) "Speech" 'Thoughts' *Sounds/actions*

Summary: Beastboy starts having feelings for a certain birdboy and says to himself "its just a crush" but he makes the biggest mistake by telling cyborg who does everything to get them together!

Disclaimer: i Dont own anything :(

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/BREAKLINE!/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/

Mad Mod had appeared in the middle of Jump with his huge robots threatening to take over the city... again. They were failing at defeating him but they knew all they had to do was get the cane off of him which was actually harder than it looked, which Beastboy had just found out the hard way by getting backhanded by one of the robots across the street "BEASTBOY! Get you're butt over here and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Cyborg yelled at Beastboy who was lying on the floor groaning. He sat up and rubbed his head "Need a hand?" he groaned one more time before getting hauled up by Robin "Thanks dude" Robin gave him a smirk then said "No problem" before pulling out his bo-staff and going for Mad Mod 'he's so awesome' Beastboy thought to himself whilst transforming into a ram and going for one of the robots 'And hot too i mean wow just look at his body... wait where'd that come from!?'.

Once he thought that over he immediatly paled a sickly shade of green and looked over at his leader. He watched as his muscles shifted under his skin and the sweat slid down past his ear and off his chin 'Oh god , Whats wrong with me?'.

The teen titans finally finshed off Mad Mod and all went back to the tower their own way, Raven and Starfire flew, Robin took his R-Cycle whilst Beastboy and cyborg took the T-car "You ok BB? You're really quiet" Beastboy just shrugged with a dreamy look on his face, thinking. Cyborg snickered to himself as he nudged him playfully "Who you crushing on little guy?" he laughed to himself for a while and when the younger boy didn't do anything he frowned and looked down at him. Beastboy just stared back at him with the same dreamy look on his face "Wow wait, do you actually like someone?" Beastboy rolled his eyes as if it was completely obvious "Maybeeee" he said with a evil little chuckel.

Cyborg looked at him a moment and when the kid didn't say anything else he gave him one of his goofy smiles "Its me isn't it!" Beastboy looked at him With wide eyes and his mouth hanging open "You wish tin-man!" Cyborg looked hurt at first but recovered quickly and smiled again.

"Starfire?"

"No"

"Raven?"

"Nope"

"Silkie?"

"NO!"

TWO HOURS LATER IN TITANS TOWER PLAYING VIDEO GAMES

"Bumble bee?"

"NO!"

"Kole?"

"NO!"

"Argen-"

"ITS NOT A GIRL, OK!" There was an awkward silence after Beastboy said that. Cyborg just stared at the tv while Beastboy started picking lint off of his shirt.

"Who do you like?" Cyborg said breaking the awkwardness. Beastboy looked up at him with pleading eyes " Don't laugh ok" he nodded with his most serious face, Beastboy sighed heavily " i - i like Robin!" Beastboy shut his eyes tight expecting Cyborg to laugh at him or crack a joke but all he got was a simple "cool" and then the sound of the video game starting back up.

"What is that it?" Beastboy asked confused Cyborg smirked and paused the game again "Well it is understandable, i mean he's not a bad looking guy" Beastboy let out a laugh "Hahah, listen to us doing 'girl talk'" Cyborg smiled a little then got an ultimately amazing thought "We should get you two going out!" Beastboy laughed sarcasticly then looked at him seriously "And how do you presume to do that?" he said unamused Cyborg smirked again because of his lack of confidence in him "Leave that to me love monkey, leave that to me" with that Cyborg left leaving a worried Beastboy to grief about whats going to happen.

if people like it i'll keep writing, but if you don't i got lots moe ideas that iv'e started :)


	2. Chapter 2

Just a crush...right?

This chapters going to be quite short but the next one will be longer, promise :)

* * *

**"Movie night"**

"I say we have another Wicked Scary marathon!" the rest of the team stared at beast boy shaking their heads "Beast boy, sorry but i'd rather not be dragged through a wall backwards by some freaky mutant monster thing ever again" came Robin the voice of reason. Raven blushed a little at the memory but it was hidden beneath her hood "sorry" she murmured suddenly finding the table in the middle of the room very interesting . Starfire smiled a little and then all of a sudden she squeaked which got all of the titans to look at her in surprise "Let us watch the happy Disney movies!" she said literally jumping up and down, before anyone could protest she started looking through all of the Disney DVDS. Beast boys ears drooped and he sat on the sofa between Cyborg and Robin gracelessly. "Ohhh gettin all cosy over here!" Cyborg said as he moved a little away from Beast boy sending him a knowing look to which Beast boy blushed and made Robin raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Raven just shook her head no point in getting involved 'just let them figure it out on their own' she thought to herself with a knowing smirk, she is a empath remember.

Starfire giggled madly as she showed them all the movie case's of 'The lion King' and 'Bambi' Robin groaned he hated those movies, one had a lion falling to death before its son, which just brings back to many dark memories and then Bambi is just full blown depressing. Beast boy was more than happy to watch them "YES! I love these movies!" he said as he started fist-pumping the air. Raven just shook her head "Whatever" Then brought out her book and started reading. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy were having an argument on which one to watch until they finally came to the vote for 'The lion king'. Starfire went over to the tv and pressed play on the movie then sat her self on the edge of the couch next to Raven.

The movie had just past the part where Mufasa died, Starfire and Beast boy were crying, Not like Beast boy would admit that later he's to 'manly' to cry. It was about 5 minutes later and Beast boy felt some weight on his left shoulder he looked down to see Robin leaning on him "Robin?". Cyborg nudged Robin which caused the boy wonder to face-plant onto Beast boys lap which made him gasp quietly 'that kind of hurt' he thought to himself as he looked down at the boy in his lap "Is he ok?" he said looking up to the other titans. "Well he is doing the breathing" Starfire said somewhat concerned "He never does the sleeping, perhaps he has decided to have a rest".

"We should let him sleep then" said Raven not taking her eyes away from her book, Beast boy nodded and then looked up at Cyborg who had some sort of syringe in his right hand, 'did he just sedate him?' and mouthed "Phase one complete" with a smirk on his face which made Beast boy scowl and shake his head 'this isn't going to end well' he thought to himself as he stared down at the boy wonder's unconscious face 'not at all'.

* * *

If your wandering how cyborg "sedated" Robin without him going full blown ninja on him it's cause he was in deep thought and...well come on its Robin he probably hasn't slept for like a week, Cy did him a favor! R&R and tell me what you think please :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a crush... Right?**_

_Ok so i lied, this probably won't be any longer, but if it is then Yay!_

* * *

**The Gym**

"I don't think this will work Cy." Beastboy said with a whine whilst looking down at the huge weights in-front of him. Cyborg had a plan, which was to impress Robin and make him fall madly in love with Beastboy but since Beastboy wasn't exactly talented in that area they were going to stick to the basics. "You'll never know if you don't try and besides you're making it sound like the weights are five hundred pounds!" Beastboy put his hand up in the air ready to object but silenced himself as he heard footsteps nearing the gym.

"he's coming!" Cyborg said as he picked up the weight and handed it to Beastboy who groaned over dramatically dropping the weight to the floor.

Just as Beastboy had lifted the weight off of the ground Robin entered the gym "Oh, Hey guys, You training?" He said as he started towards the punching bag.

"Oh hey Robin!" Cyborg said looking at the boy wonder and nodding his head enthusiastically "Beastboy over here has ran on the treadmill for three hours straight, sparred with me and now he's lifting weights! how unbelievable is that... Impressive right?" he finished smiling which was supposed to look cute... but instead ended up looking like a sinister joker smile sending a shiver up Robins spine.

"Um yeah i guess, well done Beastboy" Robin said as he started kicking the punching bag not even glancing at the two as he congratulated Beastboy.

Cyborg frowned a little and looked over at Beastboy who's ears were drooped as he looked at Robin. Then Cyborg got an idea, he was surprised a little light bulb didn't go off above his head.

He slowly shuffled over to Beastboy and grabbed his arm "Hey what are yo-" Beastboy started to complain but stopped when Cyborg his other hand on top of his mouth to shut him up.

"Hey Robin, Beastboy wants to spar with you!" he shouted so loud he was surprised the tower didn't shake. Beastboy looked up to Cyborg with wide eyes shaking his head.

Robin stopped attacking the bag to turn round to the others and raise an eyebrow. He turned to look at Beastboy "You sure?" after a push from Cyborg Beastboy started walking slowly towards their leader "Um, Yeah, ok but.. don't hit me to hard ok?" Robin smirked a little walking towards the changeling and got into a fighting stance.

"Of course not, i'll go easy" he said reassuringly. Beastboy moaned a little then copied Robin into a fighting stance. Robin then threw a punch at Beastboy which the changeling "Eeeeeped!" then ducked down holding his head. Because he was so busy he didn't notice Robins legs coming for his ankles and ended up landing harshly on his back hitting his head off the floor and then everything went black.

* * *

Hahaha, yes i made Beastboy get knocked out after one kick...U mad bro? there will be one chapter after this then i'm going to start a young justice story YAY!

R&R please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a crush...right?**

Sorry guys but this is going to be the last chapter of this story and then im going to start a drabble story about Dick and Wally's awesome bromance!, i hope you will check it out when i start it and remember to keep reviewing! :)

* * *

**"Waking up"**

Beast boy groaned as he opened his eyes momentarily blinded by the lights and looked around trying to figure out where he was 'The hospital wing? i don't remember going on a mission?' he thought to himself as he sat up wearily while rubbing his head "Awww man, What happened?".

He looked around the room and gasped once he realised some one was there with him.

Robin.

"Took you long enough to wake up." He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms behind his head and put his feet on the hospital bed swinging on the chair.

Beast boy stared at him for a while then decided to speak "Dude, What happened?" Robin had a smug look on his face as he put his feet back on the floor and took his arms down the his lap "You wanted to spar with me, Not a very good idea to spar with Batman's partner."

Beast boy raised an eyebrow "Why would i want to do that... And arent you Batman's Sidekick?"

Robin growled a little at Beast boy while glaring into his soul. "P-A-R-T-N-E-R 'partner' not 'sidekick', Theres a difference between them Beast boy." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry dude-" Robin huffed in annoyance as he sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest "But i have a question.. Why am i in the hospital wing?"

Robin raised an eyebrow frowning a little "When you sparred with me, i tripped you up, you fell and knocked your head."

Beastboy swung his legs over the side of the bed and done his own 'Bat-Glare' on his leader "You said you would go easy!" Robin sighed as he stoog up and looked down at the changeling "I did... You were just to distracted to dodge."

Beast boy rolled his eyes as he stood up facing Robin "Well i guess i should go see Cy for our game night, you can come with if you want."

Just as he started walking to the exit to leave Robin grabbed his arm and turned him to face him.

"Listen Beast boy, I...em, have to talk to you about something." he said awkwardly while rubbing his arm which made Beastboy raise an eyebrow "Raven told me something-" Beast boy frowned a little 'Raven, what does she know?' He thought as he stared into Robins masked eyes "And well you didn't hide it very well... I guess what i'm trying to say is, Do you like me? as in likey- like me?" Beastboy stared wide eyed with his mouth hanging open at his leader "Umm...Well-" He started but was cut short when the room filled with flashing red lights and a horrible alarm screeched. Robin then bent down gave what was probably the awkward-est hug ever then gave Beastboy a quick peck on the cheak before running off to the main room to find out what the emergancy was.

Beastboy brought a hand up to his cheak that got kissed with his mouth still hanging open "What..?" he looked down the hallway while the lights were still blaring 'Did he just kiss me... But that means..?' as soon as Beast boy thought about it his face broke into a huge grin and he started laughing to himself while running to the main room "Sweet!"

_**The End**_

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending but i didn't know how to finish it, Please review anyways and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
